


these three remain

by betony



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony
Summary: They swear an oath to each other that same day, the three cousins of Sparta, no less binding for being sworn with clasped hands rather than a stallion’s spilled blood.





	these three remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).

They swear an oath to each other that same day, the three cousins of Sparta, no less binding for being sworn with clasped hands rather than a stallion’s spilled blood. To do so is Helen’s wish, Clytemnestra’s command, and Penelope’s idea; so it has always been, between them.

The three of them hold hands and vow ever to be as they are now, but, as is too often the case with three young women who have grown up together but have not much else in common, mean three completely different things by it.

Fair-face Helen intends that they should be ever happy and carefree, as they are here in Tyndareus’ halls. She will have them remain admired and adored by all, safe from adulthood and marriage and all associated responsibilities. She has her wish.

Iron-willed Clytemnestra demands of destiny that they should be ever loyal to each other, they three. She has seen too much of the world of men not to know how brothers betray brothers and kinsmen kill each other—why, only consider those brutes in Mycenae! Women are meant for nobler things: she knows it must be so. She has her desire.

And quiet, calm Penelope of the gray eyes? Why, she promises only that somehow, they will survive.

* * *

All the world knows what follows, of the war and the blood that was shed for the sake of a woman and a slain horse. This is what they do not know: what came of the promise that followed.

* * *

Dark-fated Helen finds her happiness behind the walls of Troy—or something close enough to pass for it, at least—and wants only to be sure that her sisters share her joy. She would not see them widowed, and when her sharp eyes catch on the wooden horse (that could hold no more than fifteen men at most; hardly enough to stand against all of Troy!) she offers their husbands one last chance at redemption. In the voices she knows as well as her own, she calls their names. When no response follows from those cold-hearted warriors, she turns away in disgust, all thoughts of offering sanctuary forgotten.

Very well, she thinks. Let Lord Hades be welcome to them!

* * *

Fickle Clytemnestra bites her tongue when word comes of her sister’s flight, and spits in anger when she learns her cousin’s husband will abandon wife and newborn child in pursuit of glory. Her persuasion bids Menelaus tarry in Crete long enough to give Helen a chance to flee: her wiles calm the winds so Odysseus might at least name his son before the Argives have need of him.

It costs her everything—it costs her Orestes, Electra,  _ Iphigenia _ —and yet her anger is meant only for Agamemnon, not faraway women . When she dies, the last words on her bloodied lips are her sisters’ names.

* * *

Much-praised Penelope denounces her cousins when she must. She denies anything but the barest affection for the companions of her youth; she lives and reigns while Helen is scorned and Clytemnestra murdered. She does not see them again, nor they her. 

Odysseus never does give her a daughter, but Telemachus, filial boy that he is, eventually produces a girl-child. On wintry days, Penelope’s hands will still on the loom, and she will take young Glauce up on onto her aching knees so she can keep her promise. 

“Listen,” she says, and her grandchild hushes, wide-eyed, “and I will tell you of a queen who saw justice done by her own hands; of a queen who conquered a city by her own glory.

“Listen, and I will tell you of my sisters.”


End file.
